The Courage Love Takes
by ScarletDeva
Summary: Buffy takes her love life into her own hands. WIP
1. Ch1 - Whose Love Life Is It Anyway?

*~* The Courage Love Takes *~*  
  
Part 1  
  
@~~~~  
  
By: ScarletDeva  
  
Disclaimer: Yes bow all to Joss, lord and master of Buffy.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Note: This is set a little after 'Pangs' (the episode where Xander gets   
STD's from Native Americans), and 'I Will Remember You.' Buffy and Riley are  
still in the we-are-we-aren't stage.   
  
*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*  
  
The room is small, with a large window that lets in the late evening sun. The  
posters on the pale walls are sometimes peaceful, sometimes gruesome and  
always beautiful.  
  
The redhead gets up from the side of the bed where she was caressing the sobbing  
blonde's hair. She walks over to the door and turns to face the other girl, "I have to  
go to the library now, Buffy. But if it means that much then tell him… tell him  
Buffy." She shakes her head and closes the door softly behind herself.  
  
Buffy watches Willow leave and, as soon as the door closes, she drops into her  
patterned blue pillow and continues to cry. Her body trembles harshly. The stereo  
accompanies her sobs in a rising swell of a heartbreaking alto. Finally, the singer  
slowly winds down to soft finale and Buffy's sobs slowly soften. She rises up stiffly  
and brushes the wrinkles out of her soft violet tank top and dark blue knee length  
skirt.  
  
She wrinkles her forehead and stands still for a moment. Then, she grabs her  
little black handbag and slides her feet into her slip-on platform shoes.  
  
The door slams with a click.  
  
Buffy stalks across the campus with a glare in her eyes that those closest to her  
would recognize as the one demons fear. It is the one that Xander and Angel saw  
when they followed her to take care of the Master. It is the one that Angelus put  
there when he attempted to open the portal to Hell. It is the one Buffy uses when  
someone close to her is being hurt. In this case, the one being hurt is she.  
  
She nears a bus stop and perches on a bench, her face set in a steely look of  
determination.  
  
Demons would run.  
  
He will not.  
  
Cars whiz by leaving dust and gas fumes in their wake.  
  
She doesn't move until a large gray bus barrels down the street and creeks to a  
stop before her. Buffy lifts herself with ease and bound up the short steps into the  
bus and hands the driver a $60. He nods and she makes her way to the nearest  
empty seat.  
  
She curls back into the seat and firmly closes her eyes.  
  
Two hours later, Buffy has not moved.  
  
The bus quickly enters the glittering jewel they call LA.  
  
It is beautiful and clean and dirty and ugly and so much more that many aren't  
aware of.  
  
Selective memory comes in handy here.  
  
The bus stops and the door opens.  
  
"LA," the driver calls, tiredly.  
  
Buffy is out of the door before he finishes.  
  
He shakes his head at her speed, closes the door and moves on, with only the  
dusty road to keep him company.  
  
Buffy goes back to stalking again. The pedestrians unconsciously give her a wide  
berth. She turns a corner and there it is, the object of her search, Angel  
Investigations.  
  
She stops, breathes in deliberately and pushes the door.  
  
Cordelia sits behind a desk, twirling a lock of dark hair around her fingers.  
  
"Cordy, where is he?" Buffy startles her and Cordy looks up, preparing a scathing  
remark that is her trademark. Yet, at the sight of that familiar and rather  
frightening glare, she wisely keeps it in.  
  
"He is in his office," she replies, waving her hand in his direction.  
  
Without another word Buffy marches up to his door and flings it wide open.  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"Angel."  
  
They look at each other, drinking in the view that has been long forbidden. She is  
his light, the very creature that keeps him sane. He is dressed in the darkness she  
knows he thinks he's part of, the darkness that is twin to hers.   
  
Pain bursts in them, identical and the very brand that makes them one.  
  
Buffy would cry but she has come to say something and nothing will stand in her  
way, not even her own weakness.  
  
"You jerk," she calmly backhands him.  
  
He staggers back, confused, hurt.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
At that, a worm of understanding burrows up from the depth of his mind.  
  
"I had to," he hangs his head, his hair beckoning her to curl her fingers in it, to  
grab him close, to never let go.   
  
"No, god damn it, you didn't," she replies in a louder voice, "I love you! You love   
me! That is the only answer that matters, everything else is pure crap, pure   
meaningless dust."  
  
He backs away from her words, his fear drowning him and all that he hears is "I  
love you" pounding on his heart over and over again. Images of her in the sun  
swirl around him and the pain is so much more fierce knowing that she doesn't  
remember.  
  
"You left me," she says, as if still disbelieving, "After the promises of forever, after  
coming back to me from Hell, you left because you wanted to give me sunshine."  
She laughs bitterly.  
  
He recalls that laugh from his memories of Angelus, when his demon took her  
heart and stomped on it. Now he doesn't even have the comfort of knowing it   
wasn't him, because it was and it is and it always will be. He is causing that pain  
and he wants to make it go away… but he's too scared. Angel, the Scourge of  
Europe, is scared of a tiny blonde.  
  
She steps closer, his scent drawing her closer and if someone told her she would  
die if she didn't step back, she would keep moving forward anyway.  
  
"I am darkness, Angel," she intones and he doesn't want to hear that, "I carry it  
just like you do. You can't fight it for so long and not be a part of it. Willow is  
darkness too and Xander and Giles and Cordelia."  
  
She looks at him, "And Oz," she adds.   
  
"He left because of his darkness and the rest of us stay because of it and the only  
thing that makes it better is love," she can't seem to draw a breath anymore.  
  
All he hears is "love" and he doesn't know how much longer he can take it.  
  
"I love you," she whispers and is startled as a tear slides out of the corner of  
Angel's eye, followed by many, many more.  
  
Angel is crying. He is undone by her love, by the feeling of that connection that  
he's been feeling ever since she dumped him on his ass at their first meeting.   
  
She comes closer and her arms snake around him.  
  
She feels feverish and his cool skin calms her.  
  
He buries his face in her neck.  
  
She tightens her hold and if he was a normal human he wouldn't be able to  
breathe but he's Angel and it doesn't matter.  
  
"I love you," she thinks she hears but she's afraid to believe it.  
  
"What did you say?" the need for his love flames up higher and higher, consuming  
her.  
  
"I love you," his words are muffled, but unmistakable.  
  
The connection between seems to grow thicker, stronger.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," he chants as if these words are all  
that is keeping him here, keeping him sane, and in some way it's true.  
  
She suddenly feels tired, drained of all the burdens that have been keeping her  
awake at night.  
  
They slump to the floor together and curl into each other. He leans back onto the  
wall and they drift off to sleep, together at last.  
  
Buffy's last thought is, "must call Willow and badger for soul-bonding spell."  
  
Cordelia carefully opens the door and sees the Slayer intertwined with her  
vampire. A smile plays on her face as she soundlessly closes the door and tip-toes  
away.  
  
*~*  
The End   
or  
Not?  
*~*  
  
*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*  
  
Author's Note: I have decided I need to tie up some lose ends so another chapter is  
a very real possibility. Thank you for reading and for reviewing .  
Love,  
ScarletDeva 


	2. Ch2 - Chinese Food, Demon Heads & Facing...

*~* The Courage Love Takes *~*  
  
Part 2  
  
@~~~~  
  
By: ScarletDeva  
  
*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*  
  
Several hours later, Doyle grins foolishly as he bounds into the building.  
  
Cordelia sits at her desk, sipping steaming coffee-like liquid out of a 'Love Me,  
Love My Vampire' mug.  
  
Doyle had it special-made one afternoon when he was more than half way into   
tipsy.  
  
"Hey Delia," he calls.  
  
"Shush," she replies, effectively confusing him.  
  
"Huh?" is all he can come up with.  
  
"There's a post Slayer-and-vampire-reunion slumber going on in Angel's office,"   
she glances up and then goes back to eyeing Ben Affleck's ass in her People  
magazine.  
  
"Shouldn't we be screaming and running like hell then?" Doyle tugs on his  
rumpled Hawaiian shirt, flashing back to the Angelus conversation he'd had with  
her a month ago.  
  
"Ewww," Cordelia scrunches her face, "Francis Doyle, get your mind out of the  
gutter."  
  
"Well, see Princess, if it wasn't for the gutter my mind would be homeless," he  
grins and, happy with his retort, sneaks over to Angel's door.  
  
He slowly turns the handle and pushes the door open.  
  
Buffy is awake.  
  
She is undoubtedly aware of the sound Doyle just made, but she doesn't stir from  
staring into Angel's sleeping face.  
  
All the pain and darkness, that surrounds him in his waking hours, has fled under  
the gentle hand of sleep.  
  
He looks as innocent as a child, with the beauty of an archangel.  
  
Even awake he is beautiful, but then it is a dark splendor that marks his face. It  
could be the face of Lucifer, calling down his legions.  
  
Now, bathed in Buffy's light, he is as Adam reborn, without the knowledge of the  
Tree of Good and Evil.  
  
Buffy loves him like this.  
  
Yet, in those dark hours of early morning, he comes to her dreams with eyes  
blazing and axe drawn.  
  
That is the Angel that she is part of.  
  
That is the Angel, who is her mate.  
  
But it is nice to have those bits of peace, these hidden islands in the midst of the  
stormy ocean of the Great War of Good and Evil.  
  
"Ahem," Doyle does not wish to interrupt but he has some good news for a change.  
  
Angel's superior senses are awake even when he isn't.  
  
He stirs and pulls Buffy closer, as though he is afraid that reality will barge in yet  
again.  
  
Buffy refuses to look away.  
  
"Ahem," Doyle is getting frustrated.  
  
Angel's lids unfold to uncover his eyes.  
  
The sudden flash of gold makes Doyle slightly nervous and he begins to wish he  
sent in Cordelia.  
  
"What?" Angel growls, then realizes that Buffy is still there and his tone softens  
immediately, "What is it Doyle?"  
  
"Uh, I've got good news," still nervous, Doyle grins inanely.  
  
Buffy notices and giggles softly, "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."  
  
She stops and bursts into laughter, "Well not anymore, at least."  
  
Doyle snickers and even Angel smiles.  
  
The commotion draws Cordelia.  
  
She pokes her head past Doyle and looks shocked at the sight of Angel smiling.  
  
"Oh look Doyle," she exclaims, "Mr. Broody is wearing the happy-Buffy-face."  
  
Buffy raises a brow.  
  
Cordelia scrambles to explain, "Well, he's been wearing the sad-Buffy-face for  
weeks and that always means extra brooding and lurking and stuff…"  
  
She trails off as Buffy begins to giggle.  
  
"Ok, I am going to go now," Cordelia gives up and get out before Angel decides to  
get mad.  
  
"Sad-Buffy-face, huh?" Buffy can't stop the giggles.  
  
"Anyway, what's the good news?" Angel changes the subject, though he knows that  
it is only a temporary respite.  
  
"Well, I found where the demon is and where he will be at sundown," Doyle grins  
yet again.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Buffy has never seen anyone grin that much.  
  
"A bit lass, a wee bit," Doyle recalls three or four beers and a shot of something or  
other.  
  
"So in…" Angel checks the time on Buffy's watch, not wanting to move his arm  
from its position on his love's waist, "two hours we can set off."  
  
"Great," Buffy is energized and itching for a fight, "that gives me enough time to  
call Wills and then we can all go together."  
  
Doyle is about to protest and then remembers that he really shouldn't argue with  
the Slayer.  
  
Buffy drops a kiss on Angel's cheek, jumps up and races out of the office, leaving  
her boyfriend startled.  
  
Angel rises up and follows her.  
  
"Can I use the phone?" Buffy asks Cordelia, who nods and pushes it towards her.  
  
Doyle walks in after Angel and they watch her dial up Sunnydale.  
  
The phone rings and soon a familiar voice comes on the line, "Hello?"  
  
"Wills?"  
  
Willow smiles, "Took my advice huh?"  
  
Buffy blushes, "Well who am not to take my best buddy's ever excellent advice?"  
  
Willow's smile grows into a grin. An incurable romantic, she always thought the  
Buffy-Angel story needed a happy ending.  
  
"So… I'm guessing Research Girl is needed?" she asks, alluding to Angel's little   
sexual problem.  
  
"Yeah, that and could you cover for me until I get back and tell everyone myself?"   
Buffy grimaces at the thought of telling Xander.  
  
"Sure. Willow to the rescue," Willow taps her fingers against the phone, "And if  
you get all pelvic, use the chains and call me immediately." She holds her breath  
and waits for the shriek.  
  
Buffy doesn't disappoint, "Willow! Shame on you!"  
  
The three who only hear Buffy's side pass a curious look around.  
  
Willow snickers, "Call me when you're coming in."  
  
"Ok," Buffy sighs and agrees, "We have to get some slayage done first and we'll be  
there ASAP."  
  
"K, talk to you later," Willow laughs and hangs up.  
  
Buffy hangs up her phone and is immediately attacked with questions.  
  
"What did Willow say?"  
  
"Why'd you yell at her?"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
She glares and the three back off.  
  
"Food sounds good," Buffy muses. She didn't eat breakfast and didn't get around  
to lunch.  
  
"Take-out?" offers Doyle, knowing that if they don't order in, they'll send him to  
pick up something. He doesn't feel like walking.  
  
"Chinese," Buffy replies and Angel shrugs.  
  
Cordelia looks up the number and dials the closest Chinese food place.  
  
After placing the rather large order, she looks up, "It'll be here in a half hour."  
  
"So how's everyone?" Angel asks tentatively.  
  
Cordelia perks up, still eager to hear about Xander's well being, in a strange mix  
of resentment and kinship.  
  
"Willow's been the Mope Queen ever since the Veruca mess," the memory of her  
best friend being hurt makes Buffy want to kick some major ass.  
  
"Veruca mess?" Cordelia isn't up to date and wants to be.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy chews on a strand of hair, "Boy werewolf met a girl werewolf, groiny  
things ensued. Then boy werewolf left and girl witch is sad."  
  
"Umm, yeah…"  
  
"Oh and boy werewolf had to kill girl werewolf and did I mention Slayer was  
mad?" Buffy adds, her eyes full of angry sparks.  
  
Angel sees its time to change the subject, "How's Xander?"  
  
Buffy eyes him suspiciously, "Well Xander and our resident ex-demon are all pelvic  
and we get to hear all about it."  
  
Cordelia frowns.  
  
Doyle notices her frown and frowns.  
  
"On the positive side, Spike is still neutered and it provides for hours and hours of  
wholesome fun," Buffy grins.  
  
Angel can't help but laugh.  
  
"Giles is like still depressed ex-Watcher man," Buffy seems to think for a moment,  
"Yeah, so we're just a bunch of Prozac-needing demon-hunting Scooby-gangers."  
  
At this moment the doorbell rings.  
  
"Ooh food!" the excited Slayer sprints off.  
  
"Yeah, so the path to her heart is really through her stomach," Doyle shakes his  
head, "I thought that only worked for men."  
  
Two hours and many cartons of food later, Buffy checks her watch.  
  
"Demon slaying time," she calls.  
  
Angel pulls out his large chest of weapons.  
  
"So what is this time?" Cordelia wonders.  
  
"Beheading," Doyle replies.  
  
Angel pulls out a two-handed axe with silver designs over the handle.  
  
Buffy rummages around and draws out a large claymore with a sickle design on  
the blade.  
  
"Let's go," Angel says, decisively.  
  
The three warriors move silently through the darkened streets.  
  
Finally, Doyle holds out a hand to halt them, "Here."  
  
"A warehouse?" whispers Buffy, aggravated, "Why is it always a damn  
warehouse?"  
  
She then carefully sneaks to the other side and waits for the signal.  
  
Angel concentrates and, not hearing anything suspicious, nods.  
  
The Slayer and her warrior appear inside and settle into identical fighting stances.  
  
Suddenly, three demons charge at them with a battle cry.  
  
They are armed with broad swords and daggers.  
  
Buffy somersaults over them and swings her sword in an arc, swiftly taking off a  
head.  
  
She spins around and brings her foot into a demon's knee.  
  
He falls.  
  
"Find the master demon," calls Angel as he slams his palm into a demon's nose  
and turns to chop off the other demon's foot.  
  
She dashes off into the darkness.  
  
The main demon is expecting her.  
  
He is red and covered in small bulbous protrusions.  
  
He raises a short spear and grins demonically.  
  
Buffy speeds up and launches into a flying sidekick, propelling herself into his  
chest and knocking him back into the wall.  
  
She lands into a crouch and prepares herself to repel his attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel ducks the flying dagger and twists to sweep the demon off his  
feet.  
  
He leaps to the right and brings his axe across to neatly separate the footless  
demon from his head.  
  
The main demon charges Buffy, his spear pointed outward.  
  
She swiftly steps out of his way and pushes him forward, his own momentum  
bringing him down.  
  
His spear twists and impales him.  
  
Angel charges his last opponent.  
  
He jumps away.  
  
Angel swerves and juts his elbow into the demon's ribs, then turns and chops the  
head off quickly.  
  
Buffy grins and brings her claymore down to finish the job.  
  
Blood spews forth and she jerks away to avoid it.  
  
"Yuck," she exclaims.  
  
"All done?" Angel calls.  
  
"Yes, my Angel," she replies, happily.  
  
They stalk out, dusting off their clothes.  
  
They find Doyle leaning against a building, yawning.  
  
"All done?" he echoes Angel.  
  
They nod and the three set back to the office.  
  
Cordelia is waiting at the door, "Well that was quick… Can we go now?"  
  
Buffy drops her claymore and walks toward the phone. Angel follows her, tossing  
his axe off to the side.  
  
She dials her dorm as Angel wraps his arms around her, sighing contentedly.  
  
She feels right in his arms, like the piece to his very own puzzle that he has been  
missing for over 240 years.  
  
He doesn't plan to let her go ever again.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy speaks.  
  
"That's be me," Willow replies, "Your very own Willow shaped Research Girl.  
Comes with a library and a laptop."  
  
"Cool," Buffy smiles, "The slayage is over, so in about two hours gather the mob  
and get rid of the stones, and stakes, too."  
  
Willow chuckles, "Got it. Two hours. Mob. No sharp objects."  
  
"Are you ready, beloved?" Angel whispers in her ear, internally shuddering at the  
thought of facing the Sunnydale Scooby Gang.  
  
"With you, I am ready for anything, anytime," Buffy smiles.  
  
"Ok, ewww," Cordelia pouts, "quit with the mushiness."  
  
Doyle grins and opens the door.  
  
Two and a half hours and three gas stops later, they are greeted by the ever  
familiar "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign.  
  
"More like SunnyHell," Cordelia mutters.  
  
"Now, now, Cordy," even the thought of the Hellmouth can't spoil Buffy's Angel-  
inflicted euphoria.  
  
Finally, they get to Evans St.  
  
Angel parks the car carefully and nervously grabs Buffy's hand. She squeezes his  
fingers in reassurance.  
  
She knows that what they face now is scarier than the Master and the Mayor  
combined. Yet, it has to be done.   
  
Buffy represses the shiver that threatens to overtake her body and pulls Angel  
closer to Giles' apartment.  
  
"Ok guys," she commands, "stay behind me."  
  
Cordelia and Doyle nod.  
  
They walk slowly up to the door and Buffy raises her hand to knock.  
  
Then she brings it down.  
  
Then she raises it again.  
  
Angel tugs on the hand he's holding and she flashes a tiny smile at him.  
  
Buffy takes a deep breath and raps on the door three times.  
  
"I'll get it," they hear Giles' voice.  
  
The door draws open and Giles stands back to let her through.  
  
She stops at the entrance and announces, "I have a… surprise."  
  
The group inside looks at her in anticipation.  
  
She throws open the door to reveal a paler than usual Angel, and Cordelia and  
Doyle peeking out from behind him.  
  
"What's Deadboy doing here?" Xander hollers.  
  
*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*  
  
Author's Note: If I got Doyle's name wrong, I am sorry. Please tell me what it is so  
I can fix it. Thanks.   
Love,  
ScarletDeva 


	3. Ch3 - The Big Fight & What Did You Say??...

*~* The Courage Love Takes *~*  
  
Part 3  
  
@~~~~  
  
By: ScarletDeva  
  
*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~  
  
  
Xander surges up, his face tingeing pink with fury, "Why is he here?" His tone clearly  
conveys contempt for the dark man standing behind the Slayer.  
  
"Xander…" Willow calls softly, rising from the couch and laying a hand on his arm,   
"calm down."  
  
"I will not calm down," he stalks forward, coming an inch away from Buffy and almost  
breathing malice, "Why is he here?"  
  
Giles finally snaps out of his stupor and steps back to allow Buffy and her escorts  
in.   
  
Buffy's eyes fill with determination and she squeezes Angel's hand. She takes a step  
forward, forcing Xander to back up, "Sit down." Her command is so unexpected that he  
follows it involuntarily. He sinks into the cushion next to Anya who looks simply   
bored.  
  
Buffy pulls Angel to an armchair and forces him into it, then settles on his lap,   
"Everyone sit."  
  
Giles shakes his head and pulls off his glasses, wiping them absently, "Yes… ahem…   
Cordelia have a seat over there with your… ah friend." He gestures to a set of chairs  
next to the armchair.  
  
Willow looks at Buffy sympathetically and curls back into her seat, fully prepared to   
defend her if it becomes necessary. She picks up a napkin from the small coffee table   
and starts to twist it between her fingers.  
  
Cordelia and Doyle gingerly walk to the chair, exchanging similar looks full of fear.   
  
Buffy catches Cordelia's eyes and smiles reassuringly. She faces the gang and her   
smile disappears. "This is Doyle, by the way. Angel's Seer."  
  
Willow perks up, "What's a Seer?"  
  
Doyle flashes her a smile, at which Cordelia frowns, "I get visions from the Powers   
That Be that tell Angel who he has to save. Painful buggers, they are."  
  
Xander glares at him and turns to Buffy, "Never mind the visions. You didn't answer my   
question."  
  
Anya leans on him, and takes his hand. "Yeah, hurry up and resolve your petty problems.  
Xander and I must leave to have sex. He promised."  
  
Angel raises his eyebrows at her statement and meets Cordelia's eyes, who bursts into  
hysterical laughter.  
  
Willow smiles gently, used to Anya's inappropriate outbursts, and shifts in her seat.   
"Buffy, you should probably just tell them… the tale."  
  
Xander eyes her suspiciously but quickly looks back at Buffy. Giles decides he really   
wants to be sitting for whatever is coming and lowers himself into a chair next to   
Willow.  
  
Buffy shrugs, "Whatever. Here's what's what. I wasn't happy so I went to LA and I got   
Angel back. We're together. End of story." Angel wraps his arms around her waist and   
squeezes lightly. She smiles at him, the joy in her face apparent to everyone but   
those who really don't want to see it.  
  
Anya yawns.  
  
"Am I the only one who has an issue with that?" Xander jumps up and begins to pace, his  
shoes scuffing the carpet.  
  
"Yes," Cordelia replies, absently looking at her nails, knowingly going after his sore  
spot.  
  
He spins around, "Be quiet, you obnoxious snob."  
  
Buffy leaps out of her seat and catches Xander by his lapel, "Listen to me. If anyone  
here is an obnoxious snob, it's you." Her face twists with spite, "You are also a brat  
and we have put up with enough of your bullshit over the years."  
  
"I… I…" he stutters, stunned that the girl who has never really stood up to him, would  
suddenly treat him like this.  
  
"Hey put down my Xander, "Anya exclaims, suddenly interested in the proceedings, "I  
still have a use for his body."  
  
Buffy turns around for a second and her eyes promise hellish retribution if the ex-demon  
utters another peep. She then lifts Xander up, clutching his collar, "You just can't  
stand it if I'm happy, can you? You can't stand it if I don't fit some sort of mold that  
you made for me in some deranged corner of your mind." Her eyes narrow and her tone  
turns mocking, "Buffy must be normal. Buffy must date normal boys. Buffy can't date the  
man she loves because it would shatter Xander's world. And that makes it ok to do  
anything that would ensure Buffy's 'correct' behavior."   
  
She tosses him down and stands over him breathing in deeply, "It even makes it ok to  
tell Buffy to kill the man she loves when Willow is about to save him." His face pales  
and his mouth goes slack, falling open.   
  
"Oh yeah, I know," she smirks, "It just didn't matter when I had him back and later,  
when I didn't, well… it was overwhelmed by my misery. But don't you stand there and  
lecture me when you're the one who told me to 'kick his ass'!" The last part of that is  
almost a shout and Buffy bursts into tears, sobbing with all the pain that missing Angel  
caused her.   
  
Angel lunges for her, tucking her into his arms and his eyes glow golden as he looks  
down on the shaking boy.  
  
For a few minutes, everyone keeps quiet, Buffy's sobs the only sound being made. Angel  
rubs her back, murmuring something into her hair, "Hush, muirnin, everything is fine.   
I'm here, I'm here."   
  
She sniffles into his shoulder, "Never leave me?"   
  
He drops kisses into her scented hair, "Never." She quiets, still shaking and he leads  
her back to the armchair, placing her in his lap and cradling her like she is the most  
precious creature he's ever seen.  
  
Willow's romantic soul melts at the sight and tears fill her eyes. She looks around and  
sees Cordelia's face, the expression on which strangely mirrors her own. She smiles a   
bit and turns her attention back on Buffy.  
  
The small blonde composes herself, wiping her face on Angel's black shirt, much to   
Doyle's amusement, and she looks up. Ignoring Xander, she carefully gauges the   
expressions on everyone's faces and finally stops on Giles'. Buffy smiles weakly at   
him, questioning him with her glance.  
  
He clears his throat and pulls out a tiny cloth to clean his glasses. As he   
rhythmically rubs the lens, he sighs. "Ah… as much as I value your happiness, Buffy…   
there is ah… still the matter of the clause."  
  
Buffy's face drops sadly and she burrows back into Angel's comforting embrace.  
  
"Actually…" a cheery voice breaks into the heavy, tension-laden silence, "that is   
solvable."  
  
Buffy's face lights up and she leans forward, taking in Willow's amused smile. Angel's  
appearance doesn't change, but his eyes seem to burn with a hope he thought he lost a   
long time ago.  
  
Xander pulls himself up a little to lean on the couch, not yet having recovered from his  
encounter with the Slayer, and glares at his childhood friend.  
  
Giles looks interested, his Watcher side eager for any new information.  
  
Willow settles back comfortably and grins, happy with herself, "Well, let me put it this  
way… We're going to Romania."  
  
*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~*@~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I have left this with an evil cliffhanger. Oh the horror! Anyway, it  
gets more interesting... so read and review if you want more!  
Love,  
ScarletDeva  
  
P.S. muirnin – sweetheart (Gaelic) 


End file.
